greatwolflodgefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LunaMouse23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Template:Character Infobox! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 21:28, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 17:50, November 10, 2018 (UTC) I'm Isaac. I was doing Vyond editing because of someone misbehaves at the Great Wolf Lodge such as PowerJohn25UTTP Videos i watched.21:32, May 29, 2019 (UTC)RR (talk) I want to be on Right here on Great Wolf Lodge Wiki can I add myself please?RR (talk) 18:44, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Hello Thank you for the welcome! I have a lot of knowledge of Great Wolf Lodge as I'm quite a fan of it. I'll contribute as much as I can to this wiki. Again, thank you for welcoming me! Duskcoon (talk) 21:31, October 12, 2019 (UTC) About the front page Sorry if it appeared I was spamming the front page of the wiki with edits. I was trying to make it more organized so others can find certain pages faster and easier. By the way, is there any chance I could become an admin on here? I've been noticing a severe lack of admins running the site and I'd be willing to take up a position since I enjoy this wiki a lot. If not, that's ok. Thank you. --Duskcoon (talk) 00:16, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Nice work on the Race Zone page I wasn't able to find any pictures of Race Zone and I looked everywhere. Where did you even find those anyways? By the way, don't forget to make me an admin so I can do more to improve this wiki even more. Thanks. Duskcoon (talk) 19:55, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Hey Thanks Huh, didn't think to check Flickr actually. They have lots of pictures taken from various time periods after all. I remembered seeing the attraction for a short time during my many visits to the GWL in the Poconos but couldn't remember the name of it until I researched key words associated with the attraction where I finally got results. Also, thanks for giviing me my administration position. I really appreciate it! Duskcoon (talk) 01:36, October 20, 2019 (UTC)